Enamorada de un Idiota
by Hitomi-Dono
Summary: Todas hemos soñado con el hombre de nuestros sueños... guapo, atento, amable, inteligente, trabajador... Lamentablemente para mi suerte conocí a una persona que es todo lo contrario, ¿tu te enamorarías de un bruto, machista, grosero, posesivo e ignorante chico? ¡Lo peor! ¡Vivir con él!


_Declaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no al gran Akira Toriyama. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. Por favor no me demanden_

**ENAMORADA DE UN IDIOTA**

**Por: Hitomi-Dono**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El pueblo vecino de Ohara**

Tomó sus maletas, guardó sus cosas en el auto y se introdujo en él. La señora Mao veía a su hija con tristeza. Eran las nueve de la mañana y salían de Ciudad Satán. Milk veía su casa melancólica, odiaba la idea, pero no tenía otra opción. Se iría ahí.

Milk y su madre salía a la carretera, que estaba llena de curvas; ya se habían acostumbrado y las pasaron sin problemas. La pelinegra se puso unos audífonos y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. La señora Mao miraba a su hija con preocupación, llevaba varios encerrada en su cuarto. Se había dado cuenta de su dolor desde hace un mes. Milk sabía que esto pasaría pero se imaginó que dolería tanto.

−Mamá… ─Dijo Milk mirando la carretera

− ¿Si hija? ─Respondió la mujer, alborozada.

−Dime…hace tiempo que no vengo por acá, ¿está muy lejos? ─Preguntó sin mucho ánimo.

−Está… verás, pasaremos por Kioto y luego a Ohara, que es un pueblo no tan pequeño. Pensaba que sería bueno que conocieras Sawara uno de estos días, antes de que inicien las clases, es muy lindo ─Respondió, recordando el lugar.

−Entonces será largo el camino, no me interesa visitar algún lugar contigo. Prefiero acostumbrarme al pueblo donde nos manden.

−Ahora que lo mencionas… no creo que sea buena cambiar de lugar. Mira, el pueblo en el que estaremos es muy peleado, entonces si me voy, tal vez ya no pueda volver a quedar ahí. Lo Mejor es conservarse ahí, sólo son dos años.

−Te dije que me quedaré un año, el próximo me quiero ir a otro lugar, donde no conozca a nadie, no quiero agarrar cariño por esas personas, no importa si eso significa soledad, lo soportaré ─respondió Milk, decidida.

−Entonces, así será. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de traerte a este lugar… ─ suspiró la mujer, al mismo tiempo que aceleraba el carro.

El camino era largo, sin embargo las horas pasaron volando. Habían ya pasado por Kioto y se dirigían a Ohara. Milk miraba el lugar; era triste pensar lo que dejaba, aunque debía de admitir que el pueblo era precioso, lo mejor era que el lugar no era un pueblo pequeño, si no que tenía señal de teléfono, unos hoteles y restaurantes, haciéndola sentir más aliviada.

−Iré a ver al administrador, creo que él me dará el papeleo, por lo mientras puedes pasar al restaurante, pide algo y yo te espero ¿sí? ─La pelinegra asintió desubicada y salió del automóvil estacionado en la orilla de una de las calles.

El lugar era bonito, hacía tiempo que Milk no lo visitaba, pero se sentía incómoda. Veía varios hombres que posaban su mirada en ella, dándole deseos de gritarles a todos para que la dejaran de acosar.

Ella estaba sorprendida, a pesar de estar en tiempos modernos, la gente pasaba con sus instrumentos de trabajo del el campo. Muchos hombres viajaban en carretas, que eran jaladas por burros y caballos, otros preferían andar a pie. Las mujeres usaban Kimonos, que aunque no eran de los más bonitos, no era usual. Algunas campesinas, solo usaban largas faldas y unos mandiles. Los niños jugaban por las calles sin sentir miedo de que alguien los robe.

Milk miró el cielo: era azul, el más azul que había visto en su vida.

Ella en realidad no tenía hambre. Al estar ahí no pudo evitar pensar en las personas que estaban en la ciudad y que esperaban su regreso con tristeza: sus amigos, su familia y los que lloraron al saber que se iba. Las personas que la hicieron cambiar, hasta llegar a ser la persona que siempre quiso ser. Los que conocían sus defectos y aun así la aceptaban.

─Llegué, ¿qué pediste? −Milk se exaltó y vio a su mamá que había llegado del lugar que antes le había mencionado.

─No, nada. No tengo hambre, prefiero que nos apuremos en llegar al lugar, estoy cansada con el viaje. −La mujer asintió y ambas subieron de nuevo al automóvil, un poco confusas.

La señora Mao empezó a salir del pueblo, dirigiéndose a un camino de terracería. Milk se empezó a preocupar.

─Mamá, ¿qué no allá era Ohara? −Preguntó la chica, viendo cómo se alejaban del lugar.

─Sí, en Ohara recogí los papeles, estaremos en un pequeño pueblo que está alejado de aquí, pero no tanto como algunos otros. Es muy lindo, y lo mejor es que tienen una posada para los profesores. −Sonrió la mujer.

─ ¿¡Posada!? ¿¡Viviremos con otros extraños!? −Gritó Milk, molesta.

─No son extraños, son mis compañeros de trabajo. Te servirá para que convivas con la gente, y dejes ese aparato en otro lugar. ¡Me tienes harta con eso! Lo bueno es que no hay internet porque si no…

−¡No hay internet! ─gritó Milk, con sorpresa.

−Claro que no, aquí no hay señal, si quieres llamar a alguien irás a una caseta, que está en la entrada del pueblo, está un poco lejos y es un lugar montañoso. Ahora que lo recuerdo acá hay una montaña, la montaña Paoz, es muy alta y arriba hay una casa antigua que ahora es ocupada como un templo de influencias Chinas; deberíamos visitarla algún día, dicen que es muy bonito.

− ¿¡Cómo me puedes hacer esto!? ─ se quejó la muchacha, haciendo un momento de tensión entre ambas mujeres.

En un rato más ambas se encontraron en el pueblo, al verlo Milk se quedó plasmada con las construcciones que se veían humildes y los caminos de tierra. Todo se veía antiguo, y la gente hablaba un Japonés muy extraño, casi imposible de entender para ella.

−Llegamos ─Milk volteó por todas partes buscando la posada, pero no la encuentró.

−¿Dónde es? ─Preguntó la joven.

−Es arriba de… ─dijo la mujer señalando un cerro, al verlo Milk empezó a susurrar maldiciones.

Subieron y mientras avanzaban empezaron a llegar hacia la gente, los lugareños las miraban, las mujeres observaban su ropa diferente, y los hombres notaban lo guapas que eran. En su camino, vio la escuela, que era nada más que unos simples salones, algunos con vidrios rotos y unos de madera, la cancha estaba llena de niños jugando básquetbol, por las tardes. ¡Era muy fea!

Pronto llegaron a la posada, que no era muy rústica, para ventaja de la pelinegra. La señora Mao pidió las llaves y entraron a su habitación.

─Aquí viviremos las dos, unos campesinos muy amables se ofrecieron a traer nuestros muebles del carro, ahí vienen. −señaló la mujer a los hombre que venían subiendo.

─¡Esto es horrible! Está sucio ¡y hace bastante frío! ¡En ciudad Satán hacía calor!

─No es tan malo, hija. Es un lugar bonito. −La mujer empezó a guiar a aquellos hombres que empezaban a subir camas, una estufa, refrigerador, una pequeña televisión, entre otras cosas. Y así se pasaron la tarde acomodando, sacudiendo y barriendo, hasta hacer del lugar algo más acogedor.

Estaban solas por el momento, ya que los demás profesores que vivirían cerca de ahí llegarían después.

Milk intentaba agarrar señal con la televisión, pero la pantalla se veía y oía mal, provocando una terrible frustración en Milk. Mientras tanto, su madre se encargaba de hacer una cena para ambas.

─¿Ves Milk? Es muy tranquilo… ahora que es de noche podremos hablar, nunca hablamos.

─Eso es porque siempre estás en lo tuyo y nunca me haces caso, por tu trabajo. —respondió Milk, con molestia.

─¡Entonces este tiempo nos servirá para poder hablar y ser unidas! —dijo la mujer de manera optimista.

─Mamá… Tengo dieciséis años, eso no me sirve ahora, es tarde para querer fingir que eres una buena madre, solo quiero dormir.

─Perdón, yo… tu papá no tenía suficiente dinero para nosotras. Antes de estar en ese colegio tú no eras así. Eras tan buena niña… —comentó con pesar.

─Mamá… Tenía siete años, la última vez que me trajiste a vivir contigo en una comunidad no lo pasé bien… no sabes lo mal que la pasé cuando me fui a la ciudad de nuevo, en la escuela nadie me aceptaba. Se burlaron de mí, y yo… Ni siquiera leía bien, le agradezco a mi padre el tiempo que hizo el papel de papá y mamá mientras tú estabas aquí trabajando ¡Nunca nos hiciste caso…! —acusó. Milk se quedó sorprendida, su mamá le había dado una cachetada y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

─Yo… viví sola durante años, sólo pensando en ti… —murmuró la mujer, con la voz quebrada.— ¡Tu papá no tenía suficiente dinero y tuve que aceptar el empleo, muchos lo deseaban y yo tuve la oportunidad, no tengo la culpa de que ya nadie se pueda hacer cargo de ti!

—¡Bulma se ofreció a darme un hogar! —se defendió Milk.

—¡Jamás te dejaríamos en la casa de un extraño, entiende!

—Ella es como mi hermana. —murmuró la muchacha. —Ella y las demás siempre estuvieron conmigo, y tú me arrebataste mi felicidad… lo único que quiero es estar con ellas, cuidarlas y ellas a mí. ¡Jamás entenderás lo que siento! ─Milk salió de la habitación, dejando a su madre sola y afectada.

Milk estaba en el pasillo, lloraba recordando todo lo que había vivido anteriormente, sus recuerdos la atormentaban. Recordaba esas largas charlas en el atardecer, cuando salían. Y no solo las recordaba a ellas, sus amigas, también recordaba a sus compañeros: los que la hacían reír. Yamcha… siempre había estado enamorada de él, era pervertido, le encantaba abrazar a Bulma, y cuando la abrazaba a ella se disgustaba, pero por dentro le encantaba. También Vegeta, anteriormente había estado enamorada de él, pero él solo tenía ojos para Bulma. Milk no pudo evitar sonreír con esos recuerdos, sin embargo su rostro se deformó para volver a llorar.

La señora Mao estaba encerrada, no lloraba pero su conciencia estaba llena de remordimientos. Había tocado a su hija. Habían empezado mal, ya era una adolescente, una edad en la cual eran muy sensibles. Había cometido un error. Saldría a buscarla y pedirle perdón.

La mujer salió y no fue difícil encontrarla, se encontraba en el pasillo acurrucada, ya se había dormido. La mujer la miró con una sonrisa, recordando cuando tan sólo era un bebé. Se hincó a su nivel y la abrazó, haciendo que la muchacha despertara en los brazos de su mamá, que lloraba.

−Hija, perdóname ─lloró la mujer.

−No, mamá. Perdóname tú a mí. —Milk también la abrazó y se mantuvieron así por un rato. Pronto, ambas se levantaron más aliviadas y se dirigieron a su habitación para pasar la noche, juntas.

Había amanecido, la noche había sido larga. Ambas habían usado varias cobijas, ya que había llovido y hacía un frío temible. Milk usaba pantalones y una playera térmica bajo su ropa, no le gustaba la casa. Las puertas se deslizaban, y frente había un pasillo. Era una casa japonesa tradicional, ella quería estar en su casa, estilo occidental, la cual la mayoría de las personas tenía en Ciudad Satán.

Milk estaba recargada en la pared del pasillo, cuando la señora Mao deslizó ambas puertas dejando al descubierto el cielo, que se encontraba nublado.

—¡Mamá pero qué haces, hace frío! ¡Cierra eso! ─reclamó la muchacha

—Eres una exagerada, está bien el día: nublado, pero no hace tanto frío. ¡Quítate esa ropa, te ves gordísima! ─dijo la mujer, haciendo enfurecer a Milk.

−Odio que me llamen gorda… —musitó con molestia.

Milk miraba afuera, la gente pasaba como si nada. Los niños la miraban también, Hasta que una pequeña se acercó valiente.

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? —preguntó a Milk, quien la miró tiernamente.

—Lo siento, no puedo. Estoy ocupada. —La niña la miró triste y se fue con sus amigos.

—¡Sí claro, yo jugar! —Ironizó la muchacha, ya que los niños se habían alejado.

Milk se acurrucó en su cobija, estaba en medio del pasillo. Ayer ambas se habían encargado de barrer y trapear su habitación y aquel pasillo que era tan cómodo.

─ ¡Hija! —llamó la mujer a la jove

Milk se guio por su voz hasta llegar a un cuarto, que aparentaba ser una cocina.

─Mira, creo que aquí comeremos todos juntos. Así no será necesario meter todas nuestras cosas en nuestra habitación y tendremos más espacio. En cuanto lleguen los demás profesores hablaré con ellos, hasta llegar a un acuerdo. —La mujer sonrió y Milk la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Sí, sí… bueno, me voy.

—¡Espera! —la detuvo la mujer.

—¿qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Hija, verás. En la casa no hay drenaje, así que te quería pedir de favor si podías ir por agua. Aquí al lado hay una gran cisterna que tiene agua, se llena cada vez que llueve. —A la muchacha le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la frente. No podía creerlo.

—¡Mil y un razones para odiar este lugar! —Exageró, lanzando otras maldiciones.

Milk se dirigió a la cisterna, estaba llena de agua, así que le fue fácil. Llenó sus dos cubetas de agua y se dirigió a la posada. Para ella era fácil aguantar cosas pesadas, ya que a pesar de su frágil apariencia, había estado entrenando artes marciales desde pequeña.

—Toma mamá. —La chica dejó sus cubetas a un lado y se dirigió de nuevo a aquel pasillo con su celular. Odiaba que no hubiese señal, quería hablar con las personas que eran tan importantes para ella. En ese lugar simplemente se sentía sola.

—¿Y eso? —Milk miró a su mamá, que se paró frente a ella mirando hacia la carretera que se veía a lo lejos.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó la muchacha, fingiendo interés.

—¡Es la camioneta, viene para acá! Deben ser los maestros. —exclamó la mujer con gozo.

—¿Ah sí? —Milk se paró a la altura de su madre y miró también. La camioneta era grande y llevaba varias cosas. No se distinguía muy bien.

Siguió mirando, al menos tenía a alguien a quien conocer. No quería encariñarse con nadie, sin embargo un o una profesora no era mala idea. De todos modos, no se encariñaba mucho con los adultos.

La camioneta se acercó cada vez más hasta que llegó, y se estacionó a lado del coche de ellas. Milk estaba atenta, no veía bien ya que los árboles tapaban la vista. Hasta que distinguió la subida de tres hombres y dos mujeres, los miró recelosa. No lo había pensado, pero eran hombres y mujeres viviendo y compartiendo juntos. ¡Y su mamá actuaba con gran naturalidad! No estaba segura de si quería ventilar su vida de esa forma.

Cada vez subían más, hasta notar que eran dos hombres y uno de ellos era un muchacho de su edad. Al verlo quedó estupefacta, era guapo. El muchacho era alto, su pelo era bastante extraño pero no le quitaba el atractivo. Su cuerpo tenía los músculos un tanto marcados, pero sin exagerar para su edad. Milk no pudo evitar casi babear en tan solo verlo.

Los maestros subían relajados. Goku miró hacia arriba, había una niña sentada en el pasillo, al lado de la entrada.

—¡Mira, hijo! Ahora tendrás una amiga con quien divertirte y platicar ¿no? —Goku la miró atento, ella también los veía, ambos chocaron las miradas. Era incómodo, pero no dejaron de hacerlo hasta que se convirtió en una pelea de miradas.

—Goku, ella es hija de la señora Mao, viene ella ciudad, así que no sabe nada de acá. Según me contó el otro día, ha estado muy sensible últimamente, así que no la molestes. —dijo Bardock a su hijo.

—Entiendo… —contestó Goku con malicia.

Los maestros subieron hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba Milk. Todos estaban agotados.

—¡Pero qué limpio está este lugar! —Alabó una maestra entusiasmada.

—¡Sin suda tenemos suerte! —dijo otro.

—Hola señores, buenos días. Yo llegué ayer por la noche, sus habitaciones están por ahí. La llave la pedí a la mujer que está en la casa de arriba, es algún tipo de casera. —los atendió la señora Mao, de manera muy amable.

—Gracias señorita. Iremos por la llave, supongo. Goku quédate acá esperando y conoce a la chica. ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó el hombre, amablemente.

—Me llamo Milk, mucho gusto. —respondió nerviosa.

—Milk, él es mi hijo Goku. —dijo el hombre, jalando al joven y poniéndolo enfrente de la chica.

—¡Serán muy amigos ahora que viviremos juntos! Bueno, espérenme. —El hombre salió, alcanzando a los demás profesores que se iban con la casera.

—¡Hola, mi nombre es Milk! —lo saludó, tratando de ser amable.

—¿Crees que soy sordo? Se lo acabas de decir a mi padre y yo estaba ahí. ¿O acaso esperabas que volviese a decir "_mucho gusto mi nombre es Goku_"? No seas boba. —Milk podría haberse esperado cualquier cosa de él, menos eso. Era tan guapo, sin embargo, insoportable. Guardó la calma.

—¡Oh, Perdona! Eso me pasa por tratar de ser amable con un simio. —Se mofó Milk. Al escuchar esa palabra Goku se enfureció.

—¡No te metas conmigo niña tonta! —gritó Goku, exasperado.

—¡Tú no te metas conmigo, grandísimo animal! —respondió Milk, mientras se iba dando fuertes pisadas.

—¡Vete de nuevo a tu ciudad, niña tonta! No aguantarás en el campo ni una semana. —Se burló Goku, enojado.

Milk caminó fuertemente hasta la habitación en donde estaba su madre.

—Hija… ¿qué te sucede? Vienes furiosa ¿te pasa algo? —se preocupó la señora Mao.

—Mamá ¡Saca a este animal de acá! —gritó Milk, lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a los oídos de Goku.

—¿Animal?

—Ese tal Gokú me ha insultado y no lo soporto. —musitó entre dientes.

—¡Ah, perdóname! No puedo hacer nada, pero es común por acá que los jóvenes sean así. ¡Son muy machistas! —comentó la mujer y Milk la miró sin aprobación a sus palabras.

─Pues, si él me hace la vida imposible… yo también se la haré imposible a él. —se prometió, con una sonrisa maliciosa saliendo de sus labios.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**Hola :D traigo nuevas historia. Sé que me van a querer matar por no actualizar, pero últimamente he estado trabajando con Claudia Gazziero, para mejorar los fics, gracias a ella mejoro cada vez mas, y perdónenme, enserio. Actualizaré lo mas pronto posible. Espero sus reviews con ansia y gracias por leer este fic.**

**Besos!**


End file.
